objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Who is the Killer?
This thing is cancelled. No need for explanation, it was poorly created, and at that time, I wasn't in the mood for creating fan fictions. For people who still cares about it, you probably don't exist. About the show This show is rated PG. The require age to see this is 1 billion 11. This show is (minorly) based on an another show created by NLG343. It all takes place in Goiky, where BFDI and II characters live in. Created by Phuocphuc46. 26/7/2015: I'm not American, you can tell form the date. Also this show isn't going well. Episode 1: Who Done It? Narrator: 8 AM this morning, Mr. David was found dead on the main hall. His body seem to fall down and a snapped neck. Local authorities have been called to find out who is the killer. Sergeant : So what did you find? Officer Eraser: Well I found this dead body here. Sergeant : Wow, seriously, do you want a medal? Officer Eraser: Actually I d- Officer Pen: Don't answer it. Sergeant : Anyway, there is no clues so let's go though the scenarios. Officer Pen: Well, from his landing position I think that he was walking on the upper stair and then slipped on something that is conveniently placed up there, thus breaking his neck on the fall and dies. Officer Eraser: That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Officer Pen: So what do you got then? Officer Eraser: I think I got this all figured out. Officer Eraser: It all started when Mr. David was on the phone with his sister- Officer Pen: But he doesn't have a sister. Officer Eraser: So he was screaming very loudly- Officer Pen: But you literally just said- Officer Eraser: Sheesh. So his neighbor started to take notice. And in his neighborhood there is Mic, who is so happen to be studying on an English test for the tomorrow term exam. Officer Pen: Stop. Officer Eraser: Hearing David's noise, she can't study so she got angry and decided to end this once and for all. Officer Pen: So you are saying that the loudest person in the world did this. Officer Eraser: No, I'm saying YOU did this! Sergeant : What in the world are you say- Officer Pen: *points gun at Eraser*: So you have finally figured it all out. Officer Eraser: I thought what we have was special! Officer Pen: Sorry to think of this, but- ????: You fools! He didn't do it, I did it! Officer Pen: *gasp* Officer Eraser: He has a gun! Narrator: Quick! You must see who is the killer and shoot and him or her! Voting Comment on who is the killer down in the comment section. Voting ends on Monday, 19:00 (UTC). Credits Sergeant : You Officer Pen: Phuocphuc46 Officer Eraser: Phuocphuc46 The Killer: Totally not Balloon Script: Based on *insert stuff here* Lighting: Phuocphuc46 Special thanks to: Phuocphuc46 Jk, it's you. For reading all of this stuff. Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Phuocphuc46 Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Cancelled